Tsuki no Akari
by Akari Sakurazuka
Summary: Una noche fría, una Itako sobre un tejado, una segunda persona intentando comprenderla y una luna luchando por no ser opacada [Yoh&Anna]


**"Tsuki no Akari"**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

Era de noche, a pesar de la oscuridad se podía notar que pronto llovería y lo único que se podía ver con claridad sobre el firmamento era la enorme, redonda y blanca luna, una jovencita de cabellera rubia se encontraba sentada sobre el tejado de lo que parecía ser una pensión con su mirada negra posada sobre el satelite... era curioso.. parecía como si las nubes no se atrevieran a opacar a esa hermosa perla sobre la ciudad.

Hacia algo de frío, ya que el invierno ya estaba por llegar, pero ella no permitía que algo así la venciera.. cierto tenía frío, como no tenerlo si solo traía puesto encima un vestido corto y desmangado, pero ella lo podía resistir.. porque ella era aún mas fría ..¿no?

- ¡achu! - Bien, quizás el ponerse algo encima no le caería mal.

Sintió que alguien colocaba una chaqueta sobre sus hombros, tapándole el paso al viento para que continuara chocando contra su cuerpo.

Anna volteo hacía la persona que había depositando la prenda sobre ella, solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa tan peculiar de su prometido.

- ¿Qué haces sobre el tejado? esta haciendo mucho frío, te vas a resfriar - Le dijo él aun con su gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- No lo creo, además da igual - Respondió ella regresando su penetrante mirada a la luna.

Yoh se sorprendió por la respuesta, ciertamente ella no solía expresar mucho lo que sentía y le gustaba hacerse la fuerte, bueno la verdad es que ella si era fuerte en todos los sentidos, pero siempre mostraba su dureza algo exagerada, sin embargo, en aquellas palabras pudo detectar algo que nunca había escuchado salir de los labios de ella.

Tristeza.

Tristeza disfrazada con su ya común tono frío.

Y eso no le gusto, ¿porqué Anna se sentía triste?.. era una de las cosas que detestaba, no comprender completamente a la rubia por la falta de comunicación de ella hacia los demás.

Hacia él..

- ¿Cómo que da igual? - Preguntó él poniéndose algo serio, ya que se había molestado por la respuesta que ella le dió. Anna notó su seriedad pero no le dio mucha importancia porque no veía motivos para que el shaman se molestara además no tenía ganas de discutir, no se sentía bien, aquella luna, aquellas nubes y esa oscuridad le hacía recordar aquel día, cada vez que recordaba eso prefería estar sola porque no le agradaba la idea de que otra persona la viera con los ánimos abajo, ella era Anna, la fría y cruel Itako, y eso no debía cambiar.

- Métete porque sino serás tú el que se resfríe y no podrás entrenar como se debe mañana - Dijo la rubia ignorando el comentario del chico de pelo castaño.

Yoh se le quedó viendo.. ¿Con que evadiendo?, pues no. 

Esa noche no se iba a poder.

Porque él estaba decidido a saber que le ocurría a su prometida y no se iría de ahí sin averiguarlo. 

Se sentó a un lado de ella sobre el tejado y Anna le dedicó una mirada con el ceño fruncido como preguntándole que rayos hacía sin necesidad de expresarlo con palabras.

- Si tu no crees resfriarte, no veo porque yo me tenga que resfriar, además no pienso irme si tu no te vas conmigo - Y soltó su risita peculiar, mirando sonriente a Anna.

- Haz lo que quieras - Murmuró la itako desviando la mirada y mirando hacia abajo a un punto fijo, algo reflexiva.

Bueno al menos eso le parecía a Yoh porque para donde estaba viendo no había nada en particular que ver. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, mientras el aire movía la cabellera de ambos de manera rítmica. El shaman de pelo castaño la observaba de reojo, si quería averiguar que pasaba no tenía que perder ni un detalle de los movimientos de ella, ahí fue cuando paso... el segundo gesto de parte de ella para darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien, pudo observar claramente mientras Anna observaba a la nada pensando que el no la veía como en su cara tomaba forma de un gesto de dolor..

Dolor en la cara de Anna y no parecía ser físico.

Incluso le pareció que se soltaría llorando.

De hecho tenía lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos oscuros.

...

Oo?

Yoh sintió como se le encogió el corazón, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?, sintió grandes deseos de abrazarla y preguntarle que sucedía, preguntarle el motivo por el cual estaba así, consolarla, pero si hacía algo así seguramente la asustaría, ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la tratara con tanto cariño, desde que él la había conocido no había visto que nadie le hablara o la tratara con ternura.

Eso lo dejo pensando.

¿Por qué? donde estaban sus padres, su familia. Vaya nunca había pensado en eso, pero ese no era el momento para pensarlo, primero tenía que hablar con Anna, tal vez el conversar con alguien le sentaría bien.

- Anna, ¿estas bien? - Anna se sobresaltó por la pregunta, podría haber jurado que Yoh observaba embobado la luna, nunca imaginó que la estuviera viendo, rápidamente seco las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

- Claro, yo siempre estoy bien - Murmuró ella con la voz quebrada.

- Annita.. ¿Sabes? creo que puedes confiar en mí - La itako lo volteo a ver después de esta frase y él le sonrió.

La itako rubia solo bajo la mirada.. quería.. claro que quería abrirse con Yoh, era agradable que alguien te hablara con tanta amabilidad, pero le costaba trabajo pues nunca había hablado realmente con alguien más.

E Yoh comprendió. Supo que le era difícil, pero el le facilitaría las cosas. Se acercó más a ella quedando justo a su lado y la miró con ternura.

- ¿Qué sucede Anna?, dime lo que te preocupa o incomoda, te aseguró que sacarlo te hará muy bien, si se te facilita puedes verme como si fuera algún miembro de tu familia, de seguro hay en algún hermano o hermana en quien confiabas mucho o en alguno de tus padres - 

Vaya Yoh había dado en el blanco sin quererlo, ya que él no sabía la relación que existía entre la familia de Anna y el motivo de su tristeza, quizá realmente le había facilitado el explicarle la situación.

- Yoh.. - Anna seguía con la mirada hacía abajo - Lo que sucede es que está noche me recuerda a otra similar hace muchos años en la que tuve, con tu abuela, una plática que en ese entonces creo que hubiera sido mejor no tenerla, o tal vez fue lo mejor así tendría más tiempo para aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con eso, supongo que en eso pensó Kino-sama...

El shaman de ojos negros y cabello café la miró confundido. Y no se le ocurrió otra cosa de la cual pudieran hablar ella y su abuela hace años que..

- ¿Hablas de nuestro compromiso? ¿eso te pone triste? - La miró el pequeño Yoh un poco deprimido, si era eso.. pues.. tenía solución, el no iba a permitir que Anna estuviera triste por su compromiso, prefería ver a la itako contenta, aunque eso significara que se fuera de su lado.. la idea le revolvió el estomago.

- No - Le respondió ella dedicándole una mirada de reproche.

- Gomen .. - Yoh suspiró tranquilizado.

- ¿Entonces? - Ante la pregunta, la chica de pelo rubio suspiró frustrada y lo soltó sin más rodeos y explicaciones.

- Yoh yo no conozco a mi familia - Al decir esto se encogió y jaló los extremos de la chaqueta para que la cubrieran mejor.

- ¿Oro?, ¿Cómo que no la conoces?, no me digas que por el entrenamiento como itako mi abuela nunca te dejo visitar .. - 

- No - Anna lo cortó.

- ¿Eh? - Ahora si que estaba confundido. Y Anna guardó silencio tratando de pensar como decirle a Yoh las cosas sin que sonara algo sacado de alguna novela, algo demasiado dramático.

Por que no lo era.

O al menos ella con el tiempo había aprendido a verlo de esa manera.

- No conozco a mi familia porque simplemente ella nunca ha estado conmigo - Levanto la mirada, viendo a Yoh a los ojos - porque cuando nací ellos me abandonaron -

Yoh guardó silencio tratando de procesar las palabras que Anna acababa de decir al igual de entender la manera tan seria pero sin soltar ni una lágrima en que decía algo de esa magnitud, de verdad Anna era impresionante, ni que se diga de su fortaleza, era algo digno de ver.

Pero si hace rato casi lloraba significaba que le dolía.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

- Me abandonaron porque le tuvieron miedo a los poderes que se manifestaban en mí, es decir ellos eran shamanes y podían sentir mi poder espiritual.. pero no se que vieron en mí que los hizo huir, tu abuela me recogió y me entrenó - Bajó de nuevo la cabeza.

- Anna yo no tenía idea ... -

- Ahora ya sabes lo que me pasaba ¿Contento? -

- Sí y No - Anna lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, porque has confiado en mí y eso me hace sentir muy feliz - le sonrió para después mirarla de una forma cariñosa - y no, porque estas triste, pero quiero que sepas algo Anna -

- ¿Qué? -

- Que si conoces a tu familia - Yoh soltó esa risita característica de él.

- ¿De qué hablas? - La itako lo observó extrañada.

- Annita, tú y yo estamos comprometidos ¿no? - 

Anna solo asintió.

- Nosotros nos casaremos ¿no? -

Anna asintió de nuevo.

- Hemos vivido juntos durante mucho tiempo ¿no? -

- Sí Yoh - La rubia empezaba a sentirse molesta.

El joven shaman de pelo castaño se acercó y rodeó su espalda con uno de sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él y dándole un cálido abrazo.

- Entonces Annita, yo soy tu familia - Le dijo recargando su cabeza contra la de ella.

Anna quedó estupefacta por las palabras y acciones de su prometido, sin embargo logró acostumbrarse de forma rápida al abrazo del sonriente shaman.

- Supongo.. que así es - Murmuró ella.

- No supongas, así es Annita - 

Anna solo suspiró y se recargó por completo en Yoh.

Y ahí se quedaron los dos bajo el manto oscuro de la noche, las nubes se habían disipado por lo que la lluvia que amenazaba con caer sobre ellos había desaparecido, el viento golpeándolos levemente y ...

La luz de la luna iluminándolos.

**~*Owari*~**


End file.
